Silhouette
by Asukahiime
Summary: Se tudo o que restasse da pessoa que você amou fosse uma silhueta… O que você faria? (escrita durante o Arco Império Alvarez)


_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail não me pertence. (Como se você não soubesse...)

 **PS:** A musica utilizada na Songfic foi "Silhouette" do Aquilo.

Ps2: Fic escrita durante o do Arco **Império Alvarez**

* * *

Silhoutte

Por Asukahiime

.

 _ **Ficou em frente ao carvão**_

 _ **De pé com as costas para o sol**_

 _ **Não me lembro de ser nada a não ser corajoso e jovem**_

.

Sentindo o gosto da areia em sua boca Lucy se esforçou para erguer o rosto do chão sujo de carvão e sangue, ainda estava tonta pela queda e a falta de forças graças ao cansaço acumulado não a ajudava lutar contra a magia protetora daquele lugar, infelizmente ela só conseguiu se mover o suficiente para fitar a pequena janela quadrada aonde passava alguns raios solares de cor alaranjada o que significava que em alguns minutos o calabouço viraria um completo breu, graças a noite sem lua que chegava.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que as lágrimas não caíssem, precisava se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse o frio que sentia ou as lembranças do porque dela estar ali trancafiada naquele lugar escuro e nojento.

Sem sucesso, sentiu quando as lagrimas desceram sobre a sua bochecha deixando um gosto salgado aos lábios, as lembranças que insistiam em retornar a mente a cada cinco minutos voltaram:

O rosto de Natsu inexpressivo enquanto de pé segurava o livro de Zeref nas mãos sendo encarando por um Gray furioso que acabara de descobrir que o amigo era E.N.D, assim como todos do time que assistiam perplexo a revelação de Natsu para o grupo, que estava realizando mais um trabalho junto.

Se lembrava também das palavras ditas por Gray, após seus punhos se fecharem e a marcar do poder do Devil Slayer se formar, o "Desculpe-me Natsu…" foi quase inaudível e ela não teria escutado ou visto a única lágrima derramada pelo moreno se não tivesse perto demais. Depois dali, muitas partes do que tinha acontecido acabavam se misturando, por cenas rápidas demais para alguém que tentava parar aquela briga entre choros e gritos dolorosos, mas não tinha nem metade da força necessária para separar os dois.

Recordava-se de Erza tentando se intrometer e se colocando na frente de Natsu para convencer a Gray mudar de ideia, também de Wendy com lágrimas nós olhos chorando pelos dois amigos e a situação que se encontravam, e se fechasse os olhos conseguia ainda sentir a patinha de Happy sobre sua canela tentando decidir o que fazer naquela situação.

Erza não conseguiu conter Gray aquele dia, na verdade, a ruiva desprevenida não esperava que o moreno a atacasse e a arremessasse a metros de distancia para não atrapalhar a briga, Wendy correu até Erza junto de Charles, e somente Lucy e Happy ficaram para testemunhar o que aconteceria.

No começo Natsu só desviava dos ataques de Gray tentando explicar que ele não se tornaria E.N.D que ele ainda era o Natsu, mas a loira podia ver que Gray já não era mais o Gray que conhecia. O moreno que lutava contra Natsu era aquele garoto a anos atras que perdera o pai e a mãe e Ur para um dos demônios de Zeref, o mesmo que se mantinha preso a última promessa com seu pai, de eliminar E.N.D, não importava como.

Ela quando percebera aquilo invocara a armadura de Loke para seu próprio corpo, a sensação de desespero que fez com que ela e Happy tentasse impedir Gray avançando contra ele, mas antes que pudessem impedir que o moreno, viu o livro escapar da mão de Natsu por um soco de Gray e depois cair aberto no chão.

Então aconteceu a cena que mais a atormentou durante aqueles dias presa ali, a luz escura emanando do livro que lançou Gray a metros de distancia, era uma magia tão forte, tão poderosa que algumas árvores próximas foram arremessadas junto a Gray pelo poder negro, Lucy quase fora junto com as arvores, mas usou em um lapso de reflexo a armadura de Aries e colou-se ao chão com a lã fofinha.

E quando olhou na direção de Natsu viu que o rosado estava curvado em dor, as veias de todo seu corpo saltadas pareciam estar repletas de magia e brilhavam em um intenso vermelho, escamas de dragão começaram salpicar o seu lado esquerdo do rosto e depois marcas parecidas com as de Gray quando usava o poder do Devil Slayer, mas da cor vermelha se espalharam pelo seus dois braços e abdômen, Lucy naquele momento vendo a transformação e a magia negra que o envolvia gritou por ele o mais alto que sua voz permitia, o rosado ainda em agonia a fitou, os olhos em total desespero oscilavam nas cores das íris negras para douradas,ele abriu a boca para responde-la e tudo que Lucy pode fazer foi ler de seus lábios um "Eu prometo voltar Lucy ent…", mas antes concluísse seus olhos deixaram de oscilar e ganharam um tom dourado, um sorriso no canto dos lábios surgiu no rosto do rosado e o livro voltou a se fechar.

\- Acorde loirinha! – o grito fez com que Lucy saísse do seu transe de lembranças – Parece que o mestre quer brincar com você.

Lucy escutou a cela sendo aberta e forçou-se a olhar para quem viera tirá-la dali daquela vez, o demônio feito por E.N.D – que tinha a mesma habilidade de Zeref – era uma mulher que parecia se mesclar com um tigre, tinha listras pretas em seu corpo e o nariz era igual o do animal assim como as belas presas saltadas.

\- Vamos levante! – ordenou ela, e seu cabelo laranja curto balançaram assim que pisou no rosto de Lucy – Ah é mesmo esqueci que essa cela tem meu ritual que neutraliza qualquer força e magia e a deixa assim… A inútil que realmente é!- a demônio riu e desfez a magia, Lucy sentiu as suas forças voltando e se ergueu com dificuldade só para ser socada pelo demônio e antes de cair desacordada no chão conseguiu ter um lampejo da continuação de sua lembrança.

 _"- Finalmente…"_ sussurrou Natsu dominado por E.N.D se espreguiçando _"Pensei que ele ficaria lutando por mais tempo pelo inevitável, quase fiquei convencido que ele conseguiria vencer e ficar com o próprio corpo"_

 _"-Natsu...?"_ Lucy levantou-se, chamando atenção para si, aquele que tinha o corpo de Natsu, mas já não era o mesmo a olhou de cima a baixo _"Não… Não… Volte Natsu…"_

Em questão de segundos, E.N.D a alcançou segurando o rosto dela e a fitando detalhadamente, Lucy tentou fazer com que ele a soltasse, mas Natsu, após se transformar no demônio de Zeref era muito forte e não tentou evitar força alguma contra ela. Fitando o rosto tão conhecido, mas agora tão diferente, pode ver o olho esquerdo de E.N.D oscilar para preto, quando os olhos de Lucy o encontraram, então ele a soltou fazendo com que a loira caísse no chão.

 _"Interessante… Vou ficar com você"_ , e aquelas foram às palavras que ouviu por último antes de ser jogada naquela cela.

.

 _ **Nos tornamos ecos, mas ecos que desaparecem**_

 _ **Caímos no escuro enquanto mergulhamos no caminho**_

.

Gray abriu o mapa sobre a mesa assim que terminou sua última explicação para os membros da guilda que estavam a sua frente. Fitou depois os amigos que se mantinham com o semblante sério enquanto absorvia as informações do moreno, suspirou enquanto esperava o palpite de alguém sobre o plano feito para recuperar Lucy do calabouço de End, fazia dias que ele elaborava aquele plano para resgatar a loira e eles não podiam falhar.

Desde que todos ficaram sabendo o que acontecera o clima da guilda havia mudado, a alegria aos poucos fora se esvaziando enquanto a ficha finalmente caíra quando noticias de que "Natsu" se tornara um procurado pelo conselho de Fiore por causar mortes de inocentes em várias cidades, aos poucos entenderam que o rosado não era mais ele, apesar de ainda negarem que ele havia partido para sempre.

Então Gray, o que parecia o único focado e que aceitara que o Natsu que ele conhecia nunca voltaria tomara a liderança do resgate de Lucy, após descobri que END tomara um castelo afastado para si, e lá ele criava seus demônios e mantinha Lucy presa.

\- Não vejo um plano melhor… - confessou Gajeel em suspiro tirando a mão do queixo – Concordo com Gray. – finalizou olhando para Levy, agora sua namorada, que assentiu para ele.

\- Sabe o que penso sobre a última parte do plano que envolve você e Natsu, não concordo. – Makarov em cima da mesa com os braços cruzados resmungou firme.

\- Não a outro jeito mestre – Gray fitou o homem – E você sabe que aquele não é mais o nosso Natsu.

Todos da guilda pareceram ficar chateados, após aquela declaração, apesarem de saberem que aquila era verdade.

\- Não acho que seja necessário que você e Natsu lutem até a morte – Erza deu um passo à frente – Natsu é nosso nakama, mesmo que aquele não seja ele, o corpo ainda pertence a ele, devíamos recuperar Lucy e depois criar um plano para recuperar Natsu.

\- Aye! Concordo com Erza! – Happy disse cheio de esperanças nós olhos e todos em volta começaram a ficar agitados com a possibilidade de não só recuperar Lucy, mas Natsu também, Gray trincou os dentes e bateu o punho sobre a mesa fazendo com que o silêncio voltasse.

\- Não existe mais Natsu, Erza! – afirmou Gray.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?!

\- Ele já morreu! Aquele que está dentro dele é E.N.D – Gray a encarou, os olhos cheio de angustia – É o único jeito de recuperar Lucy e fazer com que pessoas inocentes não morram mais é matando-o! E só eu tenho o poder para isso!

\- Lu-chan não iria querer isso… - Levy sussurrou, os olhos marejados enquanto fitava o chão.

O restante da guilda também parecia triste, mas mantiveram-se calados, Lisanna abraçava Mira e Elfman, enquanto o grupo de Laxus fitavam tudo com a cara desgostosa, o mestre tinha o rosto perdido em pensamentos, Juvia fungava perto de Wendy e Charles, Romeo não concordara com o plano e saíra dali e os outros apenas observavam.

\- Não importa o que ela iria querer, porque ela não está aqui para decidir… - sussurrou Gray com a voz rouca, fechando as mãos em punhos - Eu vou resgatá-la e END morrera, vocês podem escolher entre lutar comigo e fazer isso dar certo ou me deixar morrer tentando…

Então dando as costas para todos saiu em passos firmes em direção a porta para se preparar para a partida que seria à uma hora.

Ele não era um completo insensível, no fundo Gray desejava mais do que todos que Natsu pudessem voltar, ele não queria carregar o fardo de ter matado o amigo, mesmo que em um momento de raiva o ameaçara fazê-lo e por culpa daquela briga tudo se encontrara naquele estado.

Gray não podia esperar até a resposta cair do céu, tinha que agir, ninguém sabia como trazer - ou se era possível - trazer Natsu de volta, então precisava resgatar Lucy, pois não sabia que tipo de crueldade o demônio estava fazendo com ela e de certa forma devia isso a Natsu, pois ele nunca deixaria alguém maltratar a loira ou qualquer companheiro da guilda.

Parte da última cena que passou com Lucy vieram em sua mente assim que atravessou a porta principal da guilda:

Viu-se tentando se levantar, após ser jogado para trás pela magia negra do livro, então quando olhou para frente END segurava Lucy pelo rosto e a jogava-a contra o chão, ele nem parecia mais com Natsu, em sua cabeça crescia chifres e o corpo do rosado agora mesclava-se com o de um dragão, entendendo a situação avançou contra END sem planejar muito como o atacaria,o rosado o encarando-o apenas puxou um sorriso de lado erguendo uma mão em sua direção, foi então que Lucy pulara sobre End empurrando-o no chão, o que fez com que a magia não o acertasse.

O fogo negro que END lançara passou raspando sobre ele e corroeu metros sem fim em linha reta atrás de sí deixando nada além de uma fuligem preta que voava sobre o ar no local que a magia passara. Gray paralisou, ele já havia visto aquele tipo de poder corrosivo no próprio Zeref.

" _Veja que atrevida!"_ riu END erguendo-se e puxando Lucy pelo braço _"Eu vou ficar com você, e pelo ato imprudente vou até deixar que ele viva."_ Então END o fitou e sorriu _"Afinal eu quero que ele sinta-se responsável por todas as coisas que farei com você, já que ele me fez ficar irritado"_

Então END, que agora completo ganhara um par de assas negras e vermelhas, partira em voou carregando Lucy para longe.

Apertando o molho de chaves da loira que havia jogado em sua direção enquanto era raptada pelo demônio com medo dele fazer algo contra seus signos sentiu recuperar a sua determinação, Lucy havia salvado sua vida e lhe dado uma segunda chance de matar END, não deixaria END vivo dessa vez, e a salvaria para poder agradecê-la e devolver suas chaves.

.

 _ **Eu ouvi você dizer**_

 _ **O demônio está em seu ombro**_

 _ **Estranhos em sua cabeça**_

 _ **Como se você não lembrasse**_

 _ **Como se pudesse esquecer**_

.

Atravessando os longos corredores escuros do castelo a demônio de END arrastava Lucy pelo braço, a maga celestial agora recuperara um pouco de sua força após o feitiço ser retirado do seu corpo, mas ainda se sentia fraca demais para lutar e não podia invocar nenhum espírito, por ter deixado suas chaves para trás.

Chegando a frente de uma porta - que por já ter passado um grande tempo naquele lugar reconhecia como sua "especie" de quarto - foi colocada com um chute em suas costas para dentro do recinto, o que fez com que cambaleasse e caísse de cara no chão, já que suas mãos estavam algemadas em suas costas.

\- Não sei por que o mestre gosta de brincar com você… - confessou a demônio em tom de ironia enquanto libertava Lucy das algemas – Tem um rosto tão sem graça e seu corpo… Ele não é grande coisa.

Soltando as algemas e saindo de cima de Lucy a mulher foi rebolando até a porta, no andar, sugerindo o quanto ela tinha a mais para oferecer para o grande END do que Lucy.

\- Tome um banho e tente se tornar apresentável para o mestre… - finalizou antes de trancafiar a porta.

Acariciando os pulsos feridos pelas algemas, Lucy se ergueu e sentou-se no chão, aquele lugar era seu segundo calabouço, ali tinha de tudo o que um quarto de uma garota precisava, roupas, uma bacia grande com água quente, uma cama confortável, acessórios para higiene, para beleza um pouco de tudo e no principio END a tranca-la ali, mas quando a mesma tentara fugir ele a transferiu para o calabouço.

Lucy não se sentia melhor em nenhum dos dois lugares, por mais que fossem diferentes, todos a fazia infeliz.

Levantou-se e começou a retirar o trapo de roupa que vestia, o último vestido que ele mandara a usar quando se encontraram e isso já fazia quase uma semana, andando até a banheira mergulhou nela e começou a se esfregar para se livrar daquela sensação imunda do seu corpo, tentando não pensar o quanto doía ela ter que ver Natsu, sendo que ele não era mais o seu Natsu.

Só percebeu que chorava quando terminara de lavar seu rosto, trincou o maxilar e sentiu o aperto em seu peito, aquela dor que surgia quando tinha que encará-lo, encarando também a verdade, de que Natsu não voltaria mais...

END nunca a tocara nada além do que o necessário e não sabia bem o porque dele gostar de ter aqueles encontros com ela, ele nunca a fizera mal diretamente, entretanto a tortura que era estar com ele fitando o rosto de Natsu tocando a mão de Natsu e ouvindo sua vós sabendo que aquele não era o seu Natsu, era muito pior que passar frio e fome no calabouço e ter que aguentar os seus demônios.

Mesmo que algumas características tivessem mudado o corpo ainda era da pessoa que amava e que não conseguiria nunca se confessar, olhar para END era como fitar repetidas vezes todo o futuro que não teria com a pessoa que amava, por ser tarde demais...

Deixando se afundar um pouco na banheira fazendo com que ela transbordasse, Lucy praguejou mentalmente por após ter entendido que o que sentia pelo amigo ia muito além da amizade ter escolhido ficar ficado quieta e não se declarar, com a desculpa de que ele era muito imaturo ainda e se não gostasse dele ficaria um clima estranho no time, desculpas por medo, que agora sabia que a impediram de receber a verdade sobre o sentimento do mesmo.

"Será que se eu tivesse me declarado Natsu teria retribuído meu sentimento?" pensou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Bem, aquilo não importava mais, pois Natsu estava em um lugar no qual seus sentimentos não poderiam o alcança-lo.

.

 ** _Foi apenas um momento_**

 ** _Foi apenas uma vida_**

 ** _Mas está noite você é um estranho_**

 ** _Uma silhueta_**

.

Lucy sentou-se na cama já usava o vestido vermelho longo que tinha uma fenda ate metade de sua coxa direita, seus cabelos longos até a cintura desciam em cascatas sobre as costas com apenas um laço delicado prendendo sua franja para trás, usava também brincos dourados e passara um batom rosa cor de boca, para disfarças as rachaduras dos lábios, seu rosto também estava com maquiagem para disfarçar as olheiras e os hematomas causados, se não pelo calabouço, pelos demônios que quando não tinham nada para fazer resolviam a torturar.

\- Está pronta loira? – a mesma demônio que a trouxe abriu a porta dando uma boa olhada para ela e fazendo uma careta de desgosto – O mestre a espera. – declarou esperando que Lucy passasse em sua frente.

As duas seguiram o corredor até a entrada do salão que ficava no térreo, a demônio parou no topo da escada e observou Lucy descer a mesma, o salão do castelo era grande e digno de um filme de princesa encantada, Lucy até se sentiria em um, se não estivesse naquela situação e se aquele no meio do salão bem vestido que a aguardava fosse realmente a pessoa a quem o corpo pertencia.

Escutando o barulho do salto contra as escadas, END se virou, e os olhos da loira se encontraram com os olhos dourados dele e uma fisgada em seu peito a fez se sentir mal, lembrando-se de como ela sentia falta das íris negras de Natsu.

As mudanças do corpo de Natsu em END se resumia nos chifres de dragão e as asas que ele podia fazer aparecer e sumir na hora que quisesse, tinha algumas escamas do lado esquerdo do seu rosto, mas aquilo não o tornara diferente do seu Natsu, afinal quando ele usava a magia Slayer, sua aparência ficava assim também.

Apoiando-se no corrimão e indo em sua direção, viu quando END sorriu subindo e descendo os olhos sobre seu corpo, desviou o olhar suspirando e engolindo em seco enquanto a dor de seu peito se alastrava, sua garganta parecia se fechar, pois por mais que aquele fosse o corpo de Natsu, tudo em END era muito diferente do mesmo, e ela odiava o fato de que, as vezes, na companhia de END ela se deixava levar e enganava a si própria fingindo que aquele era apenas seu Natsu em mais uma de suas fantasias idiotas, como naquela vez em Endolas ou no palácio que ele fingiu ser o próprio rei.

Distraindo-se, permitiu acontecer o que ela tanto odiava, acabou deixando seu coração disparar com emoção demais quando END tocara em sua mão e a levou a sua boca depositando um delicado beijo curvando-se em sua direção, uma risada fraca saiu de sua garganta, e quando estava prestes a dizer porque Natsu estava fazendo aquilo, END ergueu-se abrindo os olhos agora dourados trazendo-a de volta para a realidade.

O corpo dele era o de Natsu, mas aquele que vivia nele não era mais o mesmo, tudo o que sobrara do amigo e da pessoa que amava não era nada mais do que uma silhueta.

.

 ** _Vamos sair em chamas_**

 ** _Blasfemar para que todos saibam quem somos_**

 ** _Porque os muros dessa cidade nunca souberam_**

 ** _Que nós chegaríamos tão longe_**

.

Os membros da guilda estavam todos na porta de entrada da guilda preparados para partir para a missão de recuperar Lucy, alguns ainda sentidos por parte do plano ter que matar END e consequentemente Natsu resolveram ficar com a missão de buscar uma solução antes da missão se concluída, naquele curto tempo, Gray os ignorou, afinal ele mesmo havia procurado em todos os lugares uma solução e não encontrara, aqueles que sabiam dos esforços do moreno o seguiam.

Todos estavam prestes a ir em direção à estação quando pararam chocados ao fitar o homem todo vestido de preto caminhar lentamente em sua direção, enquanto entraram em posição de ataque tentavam entender porque Zeref estava ali, quando saindo atrás dele Mavis apareceu.

\- Porque ele está aqui primeira? – perguntou Makarov fitando o magro negro – Não deixarei que toque em um fio de cabelo das minhas crianças, mesmo que seja contra o plano de Gray!

\- Ele está aqui para ajudar – disse Mavis parando ao lado de Zeref.

\- E porque ele faria isso? – Erza perguntou.

\- Porque temos o mesmo objetivo. Eu também quero a morte de END. – explicou Zeref, sua vós calma mais firme – Mavis me procurou para descobrir se havia algum jeito de trazer Natsu de volta, mas não existe, a partir do momento que o livro é aberto END toma o controle por completo essa foi a condição que tive que fazer para tê-lo de volta, apesar de nunca ter pensado em ativar o livro, meu objetivo era destruí-lo antes disso.

Aqueles que ainda tinham esperança de trazer o rosado de volta, como Happy, deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem sobre o rosto, Gray que já sabia disso apenas assentiu com a cabeça para Zeref.

\- Tudo bem, mas não confio em você, então lutara comigo contra ele - Zeref concordou com a cabeça, então todos começaram a partir rumo a Lucy e END.

.

 ** _Nós tornamos ecos_**

 ** _Mas ecos desapareceriam_**

 ** _Então vamos dançar como duas sombras_**

 ** _Queimar no dia de glória_**

.

END avistando a loira que mantinha prisioneira deu um sorriso, toda vez que a via uma emoção da qual ele não conseguia explicar tomava seu corpo, gostava daquela disputa que se formava dentro de si, o fato de não conseguir dominar o corpo que era seu por direito quando a olhava lhe trazia uma especie de competição mental da qual ele gostava.

END nascera para dominar, para ser o mais forte e fazer do mundo seu reino! E o primeiro passo para fazer isso como estava escrito no livro do qual ele se originou era destruindo o seu criador Zeref.

Como um demônio de Zeref era sua obrigação seguir as ordens do livro e ele não conseguia dominar aquele desejo de querer - mas do que todas as ordens - Zeref morto, porém para desafiar a si mesmo e com um certo ego inflamado ignorava essa ordem dando a si um tempo para criar seus próprios demônios e fazer o que ele quisesse, afinal se ele era o demônio mais forte porque tinha que ter pressa e obedecer alguém? Ele faria o que queria, e no momento estava animado por passar a noite com aquela humana inútil, mas que ao mesmo tempo o fazia jogar uma doce disputa consigo mesmo.

\- Eu preparei uma refeição para nós com boa música – END mostrou então a mesa posta para os dois, o sorriso do comprimento dela desapareceu e ela voltou com o semblante sério de todos os encontros que compartilhavam.

End caminhou guiando-a até a mesa e arrastou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, sem dizer nada foi para a outra ponta e sentou-se erguendo a taça e começando o jantar. Ele trocava breves palavras com a humana e ela mesma evitava uma conversa, mas isso não importava, afinal o que dava prazer a End não era uma conversa, era olha-la e imaginar fazendo alguma maldade a garota.

Quando pensamentos assim surgiam ele podia sentir um calor estranho de fúria vindo dentro de si contra ele, sobre seu peito, e End adorava esmagar essa chama que tentava domina-lo.

\- Vamos dançar! – declarou End levantando-se, Lucy sem dizer nada largou a refeição pela metade e foi para o meio do salão o seguindo.

Ela pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de End enquanto ele enlaçou sua cintura unindo depois as mãos que sobraram, a música clássica tinha um ritmo lento mais envolvente, então os dois dançavam com delicadeza e graciosidade sobre o salão.

Lucy procurava não focar demais no rosto de End tão próximo ao seu, pois dançar assim tão perto a fazia lembrar de quando dançara com Natsu, o verdadeiro Natsu, não apenas o seu corpo, desviou o olhar e percebeu que o gesto desagradou End, pois ele bufou insatisfeito.

\- Prefiro quando olha para mim – sussurrou End no ouvido de Lucy deixando que os lábios roçassem sua orelha – Mas assim parece mais conveniente para eu revelar o porquê gosto tanto de passar um tempo com você. Afinal acho que já deve ter se perguntado algo como "Porque ele não me matou ainda?" ou "Porque fica tendo esses encontros comigo se nem me toca?", não é mesmo?

Lucy estremeceu e sem dizer nada afirmou com a cabeça.

\- Você provavelmente conheceu esse meu corpo sendo controlado por outra pessoa sem ser a mim não é? – indagou.

\- Não é seu corpo... Você o tomou…

\- Isso responde minha pergunta, apesar de você estar enganada sobre esse não ser meu corpo – eles dançavam sobre o salão enquanto conversavam – Existe algo em você que faz com que toda vez que a olhe algo dentre de mim, melhor, o antigo "dono" do meu corpo, se agite.

\- Dentro de você... Natsu está dentro de você? – Lucy pergunta o encarando surpresa.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que fala algo com tanto entusiasmo, parece que esta interessada pela primeira vez em minha conversa garota…?

\- Heartfilia… Lucy Heartfilia… - respondeu automaticamente, na verdade Lucy preferia que End não falasse o nome dela, não com a voz de Natsu, não com o corpo de Natsu…

\- Eu o deixei ficar, poderia tê-lo expulsado assim que dominei o meu corpo e fazer com que sua existência sumisse, mas gostei da sensação que deixa-lo me causou – End sorriu – Gosto de imagina-lo se torturando vendo tudo pelos meus olhos e não poder fazer nada para impedir-me, afinal esse corpo é meu, porém a sensação que eu mais gosto e quando ele tenta voltar assim que a toco… - End acariciou o rosto da loira que o fitava chocada pelas revelações – O desejo dele de recuperar o corpo fica maior, quase insuportável de aguentar, como uma chama incontrolável cheia de fúria… E a sensação de apagar essa chama diversas vezes é adorável!

Lucy deu um passo para trás interrompendo a dança assustada. Saber que Natsu ainda existia fez com que seu coração saltasse sobre o peito, porém descobrir ao mesmo tempo que ele era forçado a assistir todas as maldades que END fazia lhe trouxe uma angustia tão grande que quase desejou que Natsu não estivesse ali. Ele estava sendo constantemente torturado, assim como ela.

.

 ** _O demônio está em seu ombro_**

 ** _Estranhos em sua cabeça_**

 ** _Como se você não se lembrasse_**

 ** _Como se pudesse esquecer_**

 ** _Foi apenas um momento_**

 ** _Foi apenas uma vida_**

 ** _Mas está noite você é um estranho apenas uma silhueta_**

.

\- Não se afaste de mim assim – choramingou fingido dando um passo em sua direção – Fugir de mim só faz com que ele fique ainda mais agitado, se descobrir que te perseguir e machucá-la poder causar a mim uma nova diversão, seria uma pena... Para você é claro.

Lucy abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu parada, se ela corresse agora e END a matasse só para se divertir com Natsu nunca teria a oportunidade de fazer o rosado voltar e agora essa era uma esperança da qual não queria perder.

\- Isso assim, parada, quero testar até onde ele pode ir…

END deslizou a mão sobre o rosto de Lucy, a garota fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que sentia repulsa por ser END quem a tocava, também sentia uma sensação estranha por aquelas serem as mãos cálidas de Natsu, ficava imaginando que se um dia ele a tocasse com tamanha delicadeza seria essa a sensação de tê-lo por perto.

\- Hm… Interresante…

END deslizou a mão sobre a cintura de Lucy e a puxou para perto, fazendo que loira colasse o corpo contra o dele, o corpo delgado ficou encaixado ao seu de uma forma sensual, e ela pode sentir como a temperatura do corpo do demônio começava a aumentar.

\- Chega ser prazeroso a sensação de esmaga-lo, assim como a de tê-la em meus braços…

Lucy o fitou com a boca entreaberta dando um passo para trás. Aquele não era seu Natsu tinha que se lembrar disso.

\- Não se afaste... Não antes de eu testar isso!

Em um movimento rápido END a puxara para perto de si colando os lábios sobre os seus. Lucy surpresa quase deixou-se entregar, não para EDN, mas para o corpo que a fazia lembrar-se de quem realmente amava, porém percebendo a situação usou toda a sua força para empurrar o demônio para longe dela.

END deu alguns passos para trás desnorteado então ainda confuso segurou o braço da garota encarando-a, Lucy tentava força-lo a soltá-la e quando o encarou para entender o porquê ele começara a tremer, percebeu que os olhos de END começaram a oscilar entre dourado e negro como daquela vez que Lucy fitou Natsu antes dele ir embora.

\- Natsu? – sussurrou, então se soltando segurou o rosto do rosado – Natsu eu estou aqui! Não desista esse corpo é seu você está quase ganhando! Volte para mim Natsu, por favor!

Ao dar o último grito em desespero e com lágrimas nos olhos, Lucy fitou duas íris negras ao invés de douradas.

.

 ** _Apenas me segure_**

 ** _Apenas me segure_**

 ** _Apenas me segure_**

.

\- S-sou e-eu Luce… - Natsu sussurra, os dois caiem de joelhos sobre o salão – Eu consegui… Eu consegui voltar!

A loira sem conseguir encontrar as palavras certas apenas o abraçou começando um choro compulsivo sobre seu peitoral. Aquele era seu Natsu, ele tinha voltado para ela, para aquele mundo, para todos que o amavam, ela poderia refazer as coisas e dizer tudo aquilo que achava que tinha perdido a chance de dizer, ela poderia ser feliz.

\- Calma Luce… - ele acariciou os cabelos loiros – Você é estranha, não pediu para eu voltar porque está chorando agora?

\- Eu estou feliz idiota! – exclamou a loira – Muito feliz! Estou chorando de felicidade eu não sou estranha eu pensei que…

Uma risada vinda de Natsu fez com que Lucy parasse de falar, seu corpo estremeceu ficou com medo de fita-lo, e com razão, pois quando o viu, Natsu não estava mais com os olhos negros e sim com os dourados outra vez.

\- Isso não é incrível? – indagou END levantando-se - O que será que ele viu em você?

\- Não.… Não… Não… - voltando a chorar Lucy nem percebeu quando End segurou seu rosto como da primeira vez que a viu erguendo-a.

\- O que ele sente por você é tão forte que o inútil conseguiu voltar por alguns segundos – cuspiu as palavras raivoso – Sentimentos humanos são no mínimo admiráveis o problema é que o que ele sente faz de você uma coisinha preciosa que eu não posso deixar escapar.

Empurrando-a no chão, END estrala os dedos e em segundos um dos seus demônios aparece.

\- Levem-na de volta, cansei de brincar por hoje...

O demônio a algema novamente jogando-a sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas e começa a leva-la dali. Antes de Lucy sair do salão ela pode ver e escutar um dos demônios de END entrar correndo no salão.

\- Mestre estão nos atacando na área leste e oeste do castelo!

\- Finalmente uma boa noticia! Deixe que venham Reina, estou sedento por sangue agora!

.

 ** _O demônio está em seu ombro_**

 ** _Estranhos em sua cabeça_**

 ** _Como se você não lembrasse como se pudesse esquecer_**

.

Gray analisou a luta na entrada do castelo.

Gajeel Lily e Levy haviam acabado com um dos demônios e saiam para dar reforço a outros times que se encontravam em dificuldade, já havia recebido o sinal de que os demônios do lado oeste onde Mirajane e Erza ficaram responsáveis foram eliminados, percebendo que a situação se encontrava estável, olhou para Zeref que estava do seu lado aguardando ordens.

\- Vamos até ele! – afirmou.

Os dois seguiram por corredores e portas, até que uma delas os levou para um grande salão, onde END estava sentado em um trono com os dedos cruzados sobre o rosto, ele os encarou fingindo surpresa e puxou um sorriso torto em seguida, descruzando os dedos.

\- Zeref você aqui liderando uma tropa de fadas para me matar? – indagou irônico – Pensei que após eliminar seu inimigo Acnologia iríamos virar amigos… Pelo menos até quando eu achasse ser a hora de cumprir a única regra que impôs ao me criar, claro... .

\- Ele não está liderando nada! – rebateu Gray – Quem veio lhe derrotar sou eu!

\- Você? – apontando para Gray END abriu um sorriso debochado – O fedelho Devil Slayer, você entende que se eu morrer o seu amiguinho que se achava dono desse corpo também morrera não é?

\- Eu sei, mas Natsu não se importaria se isso fizesse trazer Lucy de volta para a guilda!

Sem mais conversa Gray atacou END começando assim uma luta sangrenta entre o demônio mais forte o mago imortal e o caçador de demônio do gelo.

.

 ** _Foi apenas um momento_**

 ** _Foi apenas uma vida_**

 ** _Mas essa noite somos estranhos_**

 ** _Uma silhueta_**

.

Erza coberta de sangue e seguida por Juvia que trazia um demônio de END em uma bolha de água descia as escadas correndo para chegar até o calabouço e libertar Lucy, a ruiva e a azulada já haviam derrotado seus inimigos e agora tentavam correr contra o tempo enquanto Gray e Zeref enfrentava END.

Abrindo uma porta pesada de madeira com varias trancas com um só chute Erza finalmente chegou onde ficava o calabouço do castelo, ela e Juvia percorreram ainda alguns metros antes de encontrar a amiga no chão, estava bem vestida, porém tinha vários cortes recentes que sangravam ainda.

\- A solte e retire essa magia! – ordenou Juvia a demônio que estava em sua bolha de água, desfazendo a bolha a demônio caiu no chão sem forças – Depressa! Faça antes que Juvia perca a paciência!

Com os dentes trincando de raiva e contra a vontade, a demônio de END jogou as chaves nos pés de Erza e sussurrando o ritual desfez a magia que tirava e sugava as forças de Lucy enquanto ela estivesse no calabouço.

Abrindo a cela e correndo para dentro, Erza tentou erguer a amiga, Lucy ainda tonta pelos golpes que os demônios de END deram nela assim que a trouxeram novamente para ali, olhou para Erza sem entender como a aruiv poderia estar ali.

\- Erza? – percebeu que Juvia também estava do lado de fora – Juvia…

\- Viemos lhe buscar Lucy, está tudo bem, iremos tira-la daqui – Erza disse firme, dando apoio para a loira se erguer e retirando as algemas da mesma, fazendo que o braço dela desse a volta em seu pescoço, erguendo-a.

\- T-todos vieram? – Lucy abriu um grande sorriso e começou acompanhar Erza.

\- Sim, todos viemos resgatar Lucy, nunca poderíamos deixar uma amiga para trás – respondeu sorrindo a azulada ficando do outro lado para ajuda-la também, depois de trancar o demônio na cela onde Lucy estava.

\- Alguns ainda estão lutando lá em cima, então precisamos sair rápido daqui – Erza explicou – Não viemos eliminar ninguém, então quando souberem que está salva poderemos seguir em retirada tenho certeza que todos escolheriam outro plano se você estiver a salvo .

\- Exceto Gray… - murmurou Juvia, Lucy agora conseguia andar sozinha ao sentir suas forças voltarem com o cancelamento do ritual.

\- Você diz isso como se alguém da Fairy Tail fugisse de uma boa briga… - Lucy sorriu, Erza sorriu em concordância – O que tem Gray?

Juvia fitou Lucy e engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder, Erza fez o mesmo tentando encontrar as palavras certas para a loira, todos estavam se sentindo mal pela decisão de Gray, mas nenhuma das duas sabiam como Lucy reagiria a isso, afinal mesmo que ela negasse todos sabiam que Lucy sentia algo mais pelo rosado.

\- Gray vai derrotar END com a ajuda de Zeref, estão se enfrentando no salão central do castelo – Erza informou rápida, Lucy a fitou, os olhos se abrindo surpresa ao entender a situação.

\- Ele… Ele vai matar Natsu? – perguntou confusa.

\- Gray-sama não queria, Juvia tentou convencê-lo, mas agora sabe que não tem outro jeito… - Juvia soou triste desviando o olhar da loira.

\- Não! Ele… Natsu… Eu preciso… – sem saber como explicar Lucy subiu as escadas correndo tentando chegar à direção ao salão para impedir o que acontecia.

Erza tentou segurar a loira mais por fim deixou que ela corresse em direção do salão, apenas a seguindo de perto, se não tivesse escutado do próprio Zeref que Natsu nunca mais voltaria ela também estaria fazendo como Lucy, correndo para tentar salvar os dois amigos que tanto amava.

Correndo com todas suas forças em desespero, Lucy se esqueceu de que estava descalça, mas nem percebeu que seus pés se feriam com os destroços que as lutas causaram no castelo, seu único pensamento era que precisava interromper aquela luta para poder contar a todos que o seu Natsu ainda estava ali, ele podia voltar para a guilda para ela, eles só precisavam achar uma solução juntos, aquela não era a única.

Empurrou com toda a sua força a porta que dava entrada para o salão o grito sufocado na garganta, quando conseguiu atravessar e abriu a boca para chamar por Gray, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pela cena que viu, os olhos castanhos iam de Gray para END e Zeref sem saber o que fazer.

\- NÃOOOOO… - conseguiu gritar em desespero fazendo que os três dessem atenção para ela, as lágrimas já transbordavam os olhos.

Gray que estava com uma lança feita de gelo atravessada no peito de END fitou a loira que interrompera a luta, o corpo que um dia pertenceu ao amigo estava de joelhos aos seus pés, do peito jorrava sangue, e Zeref atrás do corpo, também tinha sua magia negra maleável transformada em espada que atravessara o corpo de END ao mesmo tempo, o demônio que transitava entre a vida e a morte, nós seus últimos minutos fitou a loira, seus olhos dourados se transformando em negros novamente.

\- Natsu! – Lucy gritou correndo até ele.

Gray e Zeref ainda parados com as magias atravessadas no peito de END a fitaram sem saber o que fazer, apenas ficarem em silêncio sem entender, os outros companheiros da guilda que estavam naquela missão também chegaram ao salão naquele mesmo instante, para ver o demônio erguendo o braço em direção de Lucy e a loira fazia o mesmo em total desespero correndo até seus braços.

Os olhos negros se encontravam com os castanhos, um reconhecimentos simultâneo aconteceu, ninguém que assistia de fora entenderia aquela conexão ou o que estava acontecendo entre os dois naquele momento, todos achavam que Lucy não sabia que aquele não era mais o Natsu da guilda, achavam que a loira corria em direção de END, e Natsu entendendo que estava sendo confundido erguia o seu braço em sua direção em busca de ajuda.

.

 ** _Foi apenas um momento_**

 ** _Foi apenas uma vida_**

 ** _Mas essa noite somos estranhos_**

 ** _Uma silhueta_**

.

\- Não chegue perto Lucy esse é END…

\- Não é mais! Não é mais o END… É o Natsu… - a loira interrompeu Gray pulando em direção ao rosado o abraçando – Ele acabou de voltar… Ele voltou…

Gray e Zeref se afastaram assim que ela disse aquelas palavras desfazendo as magias, Lucy chorando, pousou Natsu sobre seu colo, o rosado cuspia sangue da boca mais puxou um sorriso.

\- Não chore Luce… - murmurou.

Assim que todos da guilda reconheceriam que ele havia voltado, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas ninguém se aproximou de Lucy e Natsu, aquele parecia ser um momento apenas dos dois, onde ninguém podia interromper.

\- Não se preocupe… - Zeref sussurrou dando um tapa no ombro de Gray e falando alto para que o resto da guilda pudesse escutar – Ele só foi capaz de voltar porque matamos END, quando eu disse que não tinha outra forma não estava mentindo.

Zeref caiu no chão assim que terminou de dizer aquelas palavras. Gray o fitou sem entender, mas Mavis se aproximou chorando, pois ela sabia o que iria acontecer, afinal entre aqueles que estavam presentes, Happy e ela eram os únicos que sabiam que a vida de Natsu e a de Zeref estavam conectadas e essa foi uma das razões de Zeref vim ajudar a derrotar END.

\- Vai tudo ficar bem Natsu… - Lucy murmurava, algumas de suas lágrimas caiam sobre o rosto do rosado enquanto tentava parar o sangramento de seu peito.

\- Eu estava vendo tudo Lucy… - tossindo e cuspindo sangue, Natsu pousou a mão sobre a dela fazendo com que ela o fitasse - Eu vi tudo o que END fazia, eu sei que… - ele tossiu novamente e mais sangue saiu da boca – Vou morrer...

\- Não! Você vai viver… – exclamou olhando para os lados – Alguém ajude… - a voz sumiu quando viu todos da guilda chorando enquanto olhavam a cena, fitando depois o peito de Natsu percebendo que tinha um furo enorme percebeu que apenas ela ainda não havia entendido que Natsu não podia ser mais salvo.

\- E-eu ainda estou aqui porque a maldição de Zeref esta me prendendo… Temos que morrer juntos, estranho eu me lembro de muitas coisas agora… – explicou Natsu os olhos aos poucos se tornando opacos, Lucy já não sabia se ele ainda conseguia enxergar algo, ou apenas conseguia senti-la ali perto dele –Eu lembro dele… De quando éramos crianças, antes de voltar a vida mais uma vez... Não chore Lucy…

\- Eu não quero que você vá… Fique… Natsu… - chorando a garota o envolveu em seus braços – Eu… Eu gosto… Por favor, fique temos tantas aventuras para viver juntos eu gosto… EU TE AMO NATSU NÃO MORRA POR FAVOR!

As mãos tremulas dele pela falta de força acariciaram os cabelos loiros, Lucy se afastou e percebeu que Natsu também derramava algumas lágrimas, mas dava aquele sorriso sincero.

\- Eu também amo você Lucy – disse sorrindo – Desculpe por não conseguir cumprir minha última promessa…

Sem pensar direito, a loira colou os lábios sobre os dele, foi um beijo casto, de despedida e doloroso, mas como qualquer beijo trocado entre duas pessoas que se amavam, aqueceu de uma forma acolhedora o coração dos dois causando um leve arrepio e felicidade, que não teriam em um momento como aquele se não se amassem de verdade.

Quando os lábios se separaram ela abraçou Natsu novamente e começou a chorar, o rosado apenas acompanhou seu choro sem nada dizer.

\- Natsu… - Happy se aproximou do amigo pousando a mãozinha azul dele no rostinho do amigo.

O gato era o único com coragem de atrapalhar os dois naquele momento.

\- Aye Happy… - direcionando os olhos para Happy, fazendo Lucy desfazer o abraço– Você poderia cuidar da guilda para mim? Mas principalmente de Lucy... Você sabe… Ela é estranha…

\- Aye sir… - o gatinho tentou manter a voz firme e contente, mas estava se desfazendo em lágrimas – Lucy é a pessoa que você sente a coisa estranha… Por isso ela é a estranha… Vou cuidar dela! Aye!

\- Isso mesmo…

Natsu não conseguiu dizer muitas coisas depois daquilo, o grito de Mavis em agonia surgiu no salão em seguida, quando Zeref que estava com a primeira se desfez em pó, mostrando que estava livre de sua maldição e livre da vida sem fim, todos surpresos olharam em direção da fumaça alta negra que subia e sumia no meio do salão, e não notarão que Natsu naquele mesmo instante também dava seu último suspiro com Lucy selando seus lábios pela segunda e última vez.

.

 ** _Mas está noites somos estranhos_**

 ** _Uma Silhueta_**

 ** _Seis meses depois_**

.

 _Os céus de Magnolia chorava durante o funeral._

 _Nenhuma fada naquele dia parecia brilhar ou comemorar sua vitoria_

 _Todas elas tinham perdido uma criatura mágica muito importante, o dragão do fogo, ele foi um dos únicos naquele mundo encantado que se preocupou em defender as fadas do exercito do demônio negro, e foi a primeira criatura que as fadas conseguiram fazer amizade, pois ele diferente de todos, não as tratavam como seres inferiores e sim como sua verdadeira família cheia de amigos._

 _Ele que tinha o poder de aquecer o coração de cada um com a sua chama de esperança havia partido, mas mesmo machucadas e desoladas todas as fadas ainda se preocupavam com uma outra fada…_

 _A fada que parecia ter sentido a perca mais forte do que todas as outras,ela estava caída de joelhos, seus olhos que sempre tinham o brilho das estrelas estavam apagados, como uma noite escura, onde nem a lua ousava aparecer._

 _A fada das estrelas, que se apaixonara pelo dragão do fogo, refletia a verdadeira solidão que a noite podia trazer sem as estrelas e todos estavam preocupados com ela._

 _Mas ela sobreviveria... No começo seria difícil, a fada não iria querer mais voar, esqueceria-se das horas, não brilharia mais, não aceitaria ajuda das outras fadas e até desistiria de ser uma…_

 _Mas um dia ela descobriria que dentro dela sempre existiria uma chama deixada pelo dragão do fogo e essa chama faria com que a fada das estrelas renascesse e brilhasse mais uma vez como as estrelas, porém com o calor do fogo._

 _ **Fim**_

\- Lucy você nunca vai terminar de escrever esse livro? – perguntou Happy, assim que a garota escrevia a palavra "Fim" no final da pagina.

\- Terminei Happy… - afirmou Lucy orgulhosa, juntando as folhas do rascunho e guardando-as na gaveta.

A loira levantou-se da escrivaninha e se se espreguiçou, aquele livro era uma versão de sua própria história e a de Natsu em um mundo alternativo, ela havia se dedicado inteiramente a ele, após escutar o conselho de Mavis na guilda, quando ela, ainda de luto não tinha vontade de fazer nada.

 _"- Não chore mais Lucy… - ela pousou a mão no ombro da loira com um sorriso fraco no rosto – Você precisa seguir em frente... Sabe a magia mais poderosa do mundo Lucy que todos podem usar, mas nem todos conseguem… É o amor… E ele fez com que essa magia despertasse em você, ele te deu a magia mais poderosa do mundo, guarde-a em seu coração com carinho e enquanto viver você sempre encontrara forças para seguir, não importa a dificuldade."_

\- Lucy você vai ficar pensando feito uma estatua até quando? – o gato perguntou irritado.

\- Ah! Desculpa Happy! Vamos! Vamos para mais uma aventura!

\- Aye sir!

O gato azul voou saindo pela janela de seu apartamento sobre o céu sorrindo seguindo em direção à estação. O gato estava esperando ela terminar de escrever seu último capitulo para poderem sair em missão fazia uma hora.

Lucy pegou as chaves e sua bolsa para sair do apartamento, quando ao segurar a maçaneta se lembrou de outra coisa que agora guardava como seu maior tesouro, dobrado sobre sua cama pegou o cachecol velho, porém inteiro de Natsu e enrolou no seu próprio pescoço sorrindo.

\- Continue me protegendo aonde está Natsu… - a loira sussurrou trancando a porta – Um dia estarei ai com você, mamãe e papai para vivermos novas aventuras…

Então saiu atrás do gato azul para cumprir mais uma missão carregando a chama do dragão do fogo em seu peito.

* * *

Yoooooooo!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e se emocionado o quanto eu me emocionei ao escrever, para quem já leu todo manga (como eu) sabe que as coisas não são bem assim, na verdade tem coisas que nem batem com o manga, entretanto eu havia escrito a fic, após ler o capitulo revelação END!

Então é isso pessoal, deixem seu comentário e façam uma autora feliz.(ou não) Ç.Ç

Kissus até a proxima!


End file.
